All of Me
by ICanBeInfinite
Summary: Okay, so the story is WAY better than the summary. But Katherine's dying and Elijah comes to visit with some last words. Set in Season five. The title is "All Of Me" because me and my best friend decided "All Of Me" By John Legend is Kelijah's song. ONE-SHOT


I took another shallow breath, my eyes lifting slowly up to the ceiling.

_Don't cry. You're Katherine Pierce! You don't cry. _I mentally scolded myself.

Yes, death had finally come knocking on my door. No, it's not anyone's fault but mine. And maybe Elena's. And Damon's...

I could feel the room spinning as my eyes started to close.

"Katherine?"

My eyes snapped open and I let out a broken pant. My heart burned. I needed to stop fighting it soon.

I looked up at Stefan. The only person who's showed me love in so long. "Hey handsome." I said with a weak smirk.

He chuckled and sat down next to me on the bed gently, taking my hands in his. He brang them up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. I couldn't help myself. I blushed lightly and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I have wrinkles." I pouted.

"And you're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Stefan grinned a bit.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." I smirked.

He leaned down and kissed me. As always, I couldn't help but compare all my kisses with Elijah. Stefan's lips were soft, warm. Inviting.

There was something womderfully dangerous and passionate about kissing Elijah. Like we were on fire. Like we couldn't get enough of each other. Like we were making up for five hundred lonely years.

I kissed Stefan back, cupping his cheek softly. "I'm not dying. Not tonight."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." He replied with a frown.

I scowled, but otherwise said nothing, pushing his hand away. I huffed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Listen, I got to go. I'll be back later." He stood, leaving the room before I could protest.

I'm not dying. I'm not. I leaned over just a bit, grabbing the needle. I jammed it into my arm and clenched my teeth to stop a scream from escaping my lips.

Faster than usual, I was out.

_"Katerina!" _

_I looked up at the voice. _

_"Katerina!" My mother. "Come help me carry the bread and grapes in, dear."_

_I tugged at my soft maroon dress, pulling my cloak tighter around me and putting my hood up. I followed the smell of fresh bread and my mother._

_"Where's your sister, dear?" She brushed her thumb across my cheek. "Oh, look at you, you're a mess! Go clean yourself up." _

_"Okay mama." I nodded, hurrying off to the back room._

_There was a barrel filled with water to the brim with a white rag next to it._

_I dipped my hands in, splashing water in my face. Warm arms wrapped around me and I jumped, squealing. I turned to see my little sister, Amelia._

_"You scared me!" I frowned._

_"That was the point!" She giggled. "Someone came to see you."_

_I raised a brow and followed her to the back garden, where my best friend, Charles, stood with a rose. _

_He smiles wryly. "You haven't told your parents yet."_

_I put a hand to my stomach, walking over and kissing him. "Tonight." I promised._

I woke up slowly when I heard someone walking into the room. I let out a whimper. The more I moved the more my body ached.

I looked up at my visitor. No...Elijah.

"Elijah." I breathed out.

He was clad in a fancy suit. Blue dress shirt and tie, black blazer. He stood tall and strong.

Elijah leaned over and kissed my forehead with feather-light touch. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked.

"You should be." Stefan was leaning against the doorframe.

Boys fighting over me? Normally makes my day. But all I wanted now was to fall asleep forever in Elijah's arms.

"Would you like me to leave?" Elijah's eyes never left mine.

I slowly and silently shook my head.

"Very well, then." He glanced sharply at Stefan. "May I have a few moments alone with Miss Petrova?"

Stefan looked at me, and I nodded. He left the room.

My eyes drifted to Elijah. "You can leave."

He frowned. "What...?"

"I hate you. You left me..." I tried not to cry. God, I'm emotional today.

"And I won't. Ever again." Elijah stared at me.

Don't believe him...don't believe him..."I believe you." I let out a huff. "But I'll be leaving soon. I'm dying."

Elijah paused, shrugging off his shoes and his blazer, and slipping off his tie. He hesitantly laid next to me, throwing the blanket over himself. Out of habit,my body immediately shaped itself to his, as I curled into him. He wrapped a protective arm around me, his fingers tangled in my curls.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, and I began to fall asleep.

"Katerina?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

I woke with a start, coughing fiercely.

When I calmed down, He put a hand on my back and kissed my eyebrow. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I lied simply.

He rolled his eyes but I spoke over him when he tried to speak. "I missed you. A lot."

"There are not enough apologies in the world, my rose." Elijah's voice broke. I never thought I'd hear the day... "I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. I told you that."

I sucked in a sharp breath and just stared at him. Really stared at him. His dimples, every wave of his hair, every shine in his eyes, the way he spoke my name. I thought of playing tag with him, sleeping next to him, cooking for him, dancing with him, laughing with him. We never got the chance to really love.

"I have to go, though." I said quietly, my eyes flickering to the needles on the table.

"Not just yet." He smiled bravely, tears in his eyes. "I have my own farewell, my rose."

"Okay." I felt my heart slow, and panicked. "I love you."

He chuckled softly and continued. "How can I say goodbye? How can I say the feelings that I have for you? To scratch even the surface of the complexities and intricacies our love is… Katerina, no woman has ever made me cry as you have. However; no woman has ever made me smile and laugh like you , let us not forget, the fact that you have made me filled with such rage that I cannot even begin to fathom in it… Before you, Katerina, there were rare times when I felt anything besides despair. Then I found you, a young girl, so confused with the world, only sure of one thing, that love was powerful and conquered all. So, now that I lay beside you, my Katerina, my rose, and my other half….Now that I lay beside you, if this is the end, and you are leaving me... Then, I accept it, for what I have had with you, is something I cannot even begin to describe, for centuries you have given me something more than I can put words to."

I smiled weakly. "Elijah..."

"You have given me life, my rose. You have given me anger, sadness, and happiness that is so dizzying, it nearly blinds me of all else. No one, in all the millennia I had walked this earth, has made me feel the way you do. Absolutely no one, Katerina. To say goodbye, would mean to say goodbye to part of myself. And you know, more than anything that I am not a man of legend or superstitious insolent childish stories, but I believe, more than anything, that you are the one that I have searched for. The one who holds my heart within her palms, and she doesn't even know… She has not an idea of what she could possibly mean to me. Because to describe something so… So, incredibly strong would be nearly impossible…"

He was crying. I could see it when I looked up at him. He was actually crying. I fought to stay awake. I can't leave him.

"So, I pray thee tell, how can I possibly even begin to say goodbye to what you are to me? For as many countless times as I have told you, you are the entirety of my life." Elijah finished.

I began crying, too. I haven't cried since 1492. I panted for breath as I cried.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. It's not fair!_

"I love you, Katerina." Elijah sighed.

I looked around. Why wasn't I dead? I could see my body and Elijah for me. I took a step toward him, but something wouldn't allow me to.

"Elijah?" I frowned deeply. "No!" I wiped my tears away as more came. "No! It's not fair! It's not fair! I don't want to die..."

Elijah got up, crying. He wiped his tears with a handkerchief, walking out, his face blank. If I didn't know any better, I'd say his emotions turned off.

"No, Elijah, stay." My voice broke. "This isn't fair...I didn't want to die..."

Klaus was waiting outside with Rebekah. They were ready to go back to New Orleans and forget about Klaus and Caroline's little scandal, about Matt and Rebekah, about me.

Figures...


End file.
